The Genius
by VortusTheUndying
Summary: A newcomer diva who is a student of Mick Foley may prove she has what it takes. Rated for language and some violent content
1. The Newcomer

Hello everyone. This is my first wrestling story, the WWE and the wrestlers are not owned by me, but the character Purity is my original character so contact me first if you want her in a story, please enjoy the story and please review it. I thrive on reviews.

Chapter 1 – The Newcomer

It was like another night on Monday. The WWE's show RAW was on location in Denver Colorado. Jim Ross also known as JR and Jerry 'The King' Lawler a former wrestler were commentating the show like always. Tonight the esteemed Diva, Molly Holly was to take on a newcomer to the federation. Molly's entrance music started up and she walked down the ramp, ready to take on this newcomer and show her that the Divas in the federation are not just eye candy, but are serious competitors.

Molly entered the ring about to take part in a no disqualification match booked by General Manager of RAW Eric Bischoff to liven things up a bit for the night. Then all of a sudden the video screen lit up and what sounded like a car crash as well as guitar riffs started up and the face of hardcore legend and former WWE champion Mick Foley appeared. As his face appeared the crowd erupted in loud cheers because Mick Foley was a well beloved wrestler in his day and put his body through a whole lot of unspeakable risks during his run through WCW, ECW and finally in WWE.

"It's good to see everyone in the WWE, I miss it very much." Foley said with his trademark smile. "However, my days in the ring are over, but the spirit of Hardcore, and the days of actual risks will live on. And this newcomer will indeed make sure the spirits of Mankind and Cactus Jack will always live on in this great federation." As Foley was talking the crowd was mixed in cheers as well as who was going to come out and face Molly Holly. As well as someone who could have the Mankind legend live on? "This newcomer is not like any of the Divas, she is not just eye candy for all of our male fans to gawk over, she is a serious hardcore wrestler like I was in my day. I should know because I am the one who took it upon myself to train her between my writings and my last years of wrestling. So without further ado let me introduce to all of the WWE, from Tulsa Oklahoma, weighing in at 110 pounds 'The Genius' PURITY"

Foley's face disappeared and the newcomer to the WWE, a 5 foot 3 Diva wielding a folding chair appeared and started walking down the ramp. Purity was wearing a Mankind mask in honor of her hero and her mentor Mick Foley, and she wore a purple bandana which covered her slightly short, fiery red hair. Purity entered the ring and threw down the chair momentarily. Molly looked her opponent over and thought she couldn't possibly be such a threat because of her size.

As the bell rung Purity ran towards Molly and started pummeling her with several punches that were so fast Molly had no time to block them. Purity picked up Molly and with surprising strength power bombed her onto the mat. The crowd erupted in loud cheers as the newcomer was making short work of the Diva. Purity threw Molly into the turnbuckles and was about to clothesline her into the buckle, but Molly kicked the masked female in the chin and she dropped onto the mat. However that kick wore out Molly from the punishment received by Foley's pupil and she started panting. Molly picked up the steel chair that Purity brought in to the ring and started hitting the fallen wrestler in the back. Purity felt the chair connect and it was the knowledge of it, not the sting that infuriated her.

As Molly went for another chair shot Purity grabbed the chair and bashed Molly across the face once. Purity grabbed the fallen Diva and threw her again into the turnbuckles and bashed Molly's head on it. Molly dropped to the ground as Purity climbed up the turnbuckles and leaped off onto her with a beautiful moonsault. Her landing would have echoed throughout the arena had the crowd not been there cheering loudly because of the match they were witnessing. Purity tried to pin her opponent hoping not to force her to tap out to the special move her mentor taught her. Even though she took the worst beating in a match for a few years Molly still got her shoulder up breaking the referee's count. So Purity got up and let Molly up and started prepping for the finishing move taught by the hardcore legend.

Molly was disoriented and was about to attack her opponent but she never got to because right then Purity came out of nowhere with the Mandible Claw. Molly had never felt such searing pain in her mouth and tried to bite, but the hold was pinching down on her nerves so Molly quickly tapped out to stop the pain. The announcer rang the bell which ended the match that the newcomer won with ease. "Here's your winner, Purity." The announcer boomed with joy. Purity raised her fist and shouted, but could barely be heard through the even louder cheers coming from the crowd impressed with her skills. Even Molly who had difficulty getting up was very impressed with what she had seen. Perhaps this newcomer could prove once and for all that the Divas are not just eye candy. Molly walked over and stood eye to eye with the winner. After five seconds the Diva reached out for a handshake. The winner took it and raised both hands in the air and the crowd was louder than ever on that Monday Night.

Well isn't that interesting, if you like what you see please tell me. I love reviews.


	2. After the Accident

Hello everyone. This chapter is sort of a flashback chapter. I'll be putting them in certain events so you'll be more understanding of the character Purity. This event marks the first time she met Mick Foley.

Chapter 2 – After the Accident

The 12 year old girl was in bandages, she had several stitches on her face. Her shoulder was in a sling because she dislocated it in the car accident. Her eyes were still red from crying after the doctors told her that her parents were killed in the accident. The nurse who was still in her room handed her a drink, "Capella, do you need anything else?" Capella frowned and shook her head no and watched as the nurse left the room.

Capella felt her eyes grow heavy so she slept for hours. When she awoke she was face to face with the same nurse. "Capella, you have a visitor, honey." She shook her head as a signal to let in the guest. "Turn that frown upside down." A jolly voice sang out as he held up an inflated hospital glove with a smiley face on it. In walked in his Mankind attire holding a bouquet of flowers tied to balloons was the WWE superstar Mick Foley. Despite her pain Capella gave a weak smile because she had heard Foley would visit sick children in the hospital just like Hulk Hogan did in the 80's. "Hello Capella I heard about the accident so I came right over. See I knew your parents; they were big fans of Cactus Jack in my days in WCW and ECW. They were always at the Pennsylvania arena so that's how I got to know them. I'm terribly sorry about you losing them so I thought I'd come and cheer you up. Here I brought you some presents, aren't they colorful?" He placed the flowers and balloons on her nightstand.

Mick Foley stayed with Capella, entertaining her as Mankind with a crude sock puppet he often used in matches he named 'Mr. Socko'. The nurse then came in and told them both that visiting hours were over. Foley then walked up to her bedside and withdrew a ticket for her and set it on her nightstand. "When you get better, come and see my match at 'King of the Ring'. I'll be fighting The Undertaker in a 'Hell in a Cell' match." Capella smiled because she loved to watch wrestling and she had seen some of Foley's matches as Cactus Jack and they were brutal, but she reached over and shook Mick's hand and thanked him for a fun time. She watched him leave until her eyes grew heavy and felt the world around her grow dark.


	3. Trouble Brewing

Chapter 3 – Trouble Brewing

Purity went backstage after her match with Molly Holly. She was greeted by General Manager of RAW, Eric Bishoff. Eric was clapping as she came into view. "That was a great match, I had no idea Mick was the one who trained you. He did a great job." Eric held out his hand and Purity shook it. "Thank you." Purity said simply. Eric smiled, "Come on I'll introduce you to everyone else in RAW."

Eric led Purity throughout the backstage and introduced her to the other Divas. "Purity, this is Victoria and Stacy Keibler, some of our best Divas on this show." Eric said with a smug grin. "Hello there." Stacy said with a smile and held out her hand. Purity shook her hand and smiled back. "What's up?" Victoria said and shook her hand. Eric led Purity around the locker areas and met up with Tajiri and William Regal hanging out with Lita and Christy Hemme. "Purity I'd like you to meet the current holders of the World Tag Belts William Regal and Tajiri, former Women's Champion Lita, and this is the RAW Diva search winner Christy Hemme." Purity shook hands with everyone she was introduced to and smiled respectively. Then Eric's cell phone rang. "Yes, alright I'm on my way." He hung up the phone, "Purity, I have to go but I want you to know I as well as the WWE welcome you to Monday night RAW." They shook hands once again and Eric left the room.

"Could you guys lead me to the Locker Rooms please?" Purity asked the other wrestlers. Christy and Lita led her to the women's locker room and Purity sat down a little bit to relax from her first match. She slid off her mask after removing her bandana and relaxed her face. She started showering and relaxed a bit because she was the only one there. After her shower she looked in the mirror and saw her scars on her face that have long since ceased hurting but were still painfully visible.

She got dressed in her normal clothes and was about to put her mask in her bag when she heard the door slam. She looked up and saw her opponent from the match she fought earlier. Molly Holly was standing there staring at her still rubbing her cheek which was purple and she wasn't too happy. "Hello Molly what can I do for you today?" Purity asked. Molly growled "You can start by taking the ass kicking you deserve for beating me so easily. I'm a former Women's Champion and I just lost to a total jobber." Purity frowned "Well maybe you should consider retirement if you can't keep up with me, 'champ'." Molly's eyes flared and started slowly walking towards her. As she did the door slammed again and in walked exercise guru Simon Dean and the first Tough Enough winner Maven. Purity grew angry "What the hell are you two doing here, this is the women's locker room, you two may like the color purple a little too much, but that doesn't make you able to come in here." Molly smiled, "Don't worry, they're with me." She said simply. Purity turned her back to slap her mask on but Molly used that chance to kick Purity in her lower back. She fell with a thud and Molly turned her around and ripped her mask off and started pummeling her repeatedly in the face, she turned her around and climbed on her back and started prying her lips open and screamed in her face. Then Maven and Simon Dean started taking turns kicking her and Simon Dean pulled a health shake from his bag he was carrying. "You need to stop eating so unhealthy-like and try my free samples, cow." Simon Dean said as he forced Purity's mouth open and forced her to drink the horrible tasting health shake. Molly stared at her mask and spit on it, "Your mask looks ridiculous Scarface." As she threw it down. Then they gave her one final kick in the ribs and left her on the ground laughing.

After what felt like hours Purity managed to pull herself up and try not to upset her stomach too much because of Simon Dean's health shake but she managed to drag herself to the toilet and throw up the horrible tasting health shake. As she dragged herself back to her bag she sat down and began to feel herself getting hives because of the health shake but she had already begun plotting her vengeance against her attackers.


	4. A Dish Best Served Cold

Chapter 4 – A Dish Best Served Cold

The next night on RAW started out like any other. Evolution, the faction composed of Triple H and wrestling legend Ric Flair, came out and disposed of Muhammad Hassan rather quickly. Then the night went off as Jerry Lawler announced yet another fashion contest with three of the RAW divas. The crowd erupted in delight as Stacy Keibler, Christy Hemme, and Lita made their way to the ring in sexy outfits. Jerry himself was flustered because he was a well known womanizer but was mainly kept where he was behind the announcer's table by Jim Ross. Before Jerry could say anything crazy exercise music came on and all of a sudden the crowd erupted in boos because none other than Simon Dean came down to the ring accompanied by Maven and Molly Holly.

Lawler rolled his eyes and let out loud groan because Simon Dean was an idiot who thought every person who didn't use his formula was a fat idiot who would always remain that way. He came up to the ring with a smug grin. "Well Burger King, normally I'd come out with my trademark bag of health shakes and spread my gospel of health and nutrition to all you obese pigs out there, but SOMEONE had stolen my bag, and I'm holding all four of you responsible." Jerry Lawler scoffed as the Divas let out shouts of protest to the accusation. "Simon Dean, no one took your precious formula, and if we did what on earth would we do with -?" Maven cut Lawler off, "What you would do with it is not an issue so tell us what happened to it?" Molly walked up behind Christy and knocked her down and started to pry her mouth open in rage, Christy started screaming, Lita started to run towards Molly but was clotheslined by Maven. This heinous act made the booing crowd louder as Simon Dean grabbed Jerry Lawler's hair and started yelling in his ear "Tell us where my formula is NOW."

All of a sudden light jazz music mixed with guitar riffs started pumping and all three assailants turned in horror. Making her way down the ring teeth gritted in rage was none other than Purity. She was carrying Simon Dean's bag and seeing that made him angry enough to release Jerry Lawler. Purity threw the bag over the ropes and climbed into the ring, staring at her assailants from last week. "Last week, after my first match I was minding my own business when all of a sudden 'champ' over here decided to pick a fight with me after she showed respect to me after I won. And that's not all she decided she needed help from the 'purple bitch boys' to jump me. And after I got beaten up, Mr. Guru King decided to pour his little exercise drink down my throat, and because of that drink I got hives." The crowd began to boo Simon Dean even louder and some people in the front started throwing garbage at him. Simon Dean was shaking with rage,

"You're..the..one..who..stole…my….formula…..you…fat…COW." he barely got out. Purity shook her head sadly. "You are so damn pathetic, why do you call women these names, I mean look at Molly, is it just me who noticed or does it look like she has a fat Jennifer Lopez butt?" Molly's mouth widened in shock and let go of Christy and stood up slowly while shaking with rage. The crowd as well as Jerry and the Divas burst into laughter. Purity wasn't finished, "And have you read the fine print on this thing 'caution: do not administer to pregnant or nursing women or anybody with lactose intolracy,' I AM LACTOSE INTOLERANT YOU DUMB IDIOT, YOU ALMOST KILLED ME WITH YOUR HEALTH SHAKE WHY DO YOU THINK NO ONE WANTS TO DRINK YOUR CRAP. YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTE DISGRACE TO THE NAME WWE." Simon Dean couldn't take this anymore and kicked Purity right in the ribs where she was hit last week. Molly started laughing. Stacy was enraged and slapped Molly and kicked her in the knees. Maven started to attack Stacy but was instead punched in the groin by Christy Hemme. Purity got back up and forced her fingers down Simon Dean's mouth and locked him in the mandible claw. The crowd as well as the Divas clapped and cheered loudly as the newcomer to RAW forced Dean to tap out and all of them threw out the three idiots. Purity started singing "_na na na na, na na na na, heyheyhey, Goodbye."_ in order to taunt them away, the crowd joined her in singing this song as well as those in the ring. She became respected that night by those Divas in the ring. She had stood up for people who were nice to her, and on that night she became a household name. She walked out of the ring and back up the ramp and before she went behind the stage pointed her two index fingers and in fond nostalgia of her mentor's days in the ring went 'Bang Bang' the crowd cheered louder.


	5. An Unlikely Matchup

Chapter 5 – An Unlikely Matchup

Purity was walking backstage after her confrontation with Simon Dean breathing a sigh of relief clutching her ribs hoping Dean didn't break anything. All of a sudden she heard laughter and had seen Stacy running up to her. "Hey you, I just wanna thank you for having our backs out there, the crowd loves you." Purity smiled, "Well they might love me more after my match tonight, which reminds me I wanted to talk with Eric about who it is I'm fighting tonight." Stacy nodded her head. "Okay, how 'bout I come with you, I'll buy you a Snapple and I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend on our way, he's got a match with Viscera tonight." Purity started walking with her "Boyfriend eh? Alright then." They started walking towards the locker room after getting Purity's Snapple.

Randy Orton was busy practicing some warm ups when the two women entered the locker room. "Hey babe." Randy said as he saw Stacy enter. The two hugged and kissed and Stacy took Randy over to where Purity was standing. "Randy, this is the new member our federation Purity, Purity this is former World Heavyweight Champion and 'Legend Killer' Randy Orton." Randy narrowed his eyes at Purity's mask and with a small smug smile held out his hand for a handshake. Purity was looking at the man who fought legendary wrestlers and claimed he was better than them, and he also took down her mentor twice in his 'Legend Killer' bid and spat in his face and humiliated him, Purity didn't like Randy very much but she swallowed her pride and forced a smile and shook his hand for Stacy's sake. "So what are you all doing here?" Randy was asking Stacy. She shrugged "Well we were on our way to see Eric about who Purity here was facing tonight, and we were in the neighborhood so we thought we'd stop by." Randy nodded his head "Cool, well my match is coming up so I gotta get going, but we'll go out later tonight how's that sound?" Stacy smiled, "Can Purity come with us Randy? Pleeeease?" she begged. Randy laughed "Well I'll think about it." Stacy thanked him and hugged him again and turned to leave. As Purity started to turn to leave, Randy stared at her, "Good luck out there." He said with his eyes still narrowed as well as a another smug smile. Purity didn't smile back but nodded her head and left the locker room.

They had made their way to the GM's office when Eric walked out. "Oh good you two are together, get ready because after Randy's match you two are going to be wrestling each other." Stacy and Purity were indeed surprised by this ruling but could not change it. Stacy looked at Purity "Wow, I wasn't expecting that at all." Purity nodded her head, "Me neither." Eric just patted them on the shoulder. "Don't worry you both will do just fine." Purity had to agree "Well may the best person win." She held her hand out to Stacy. She took it "Thank you I'll do my best, I know you will too." They had begun walking away and Purity was worried about what would happen if Stacy got injured severely in the match. She walked to her locker room hoping nothing would happen.


	6. Friend Against Friend

Chapter 6 – Friend Against Friend

Her purple bandana was tied a little too tightly to her head. She thought of this as she walked towards the ramp leading to the ring. Her music started playing and the crowd started cheering for her. She raised her fist and gave high fives to some of the crowd in the front. She walked into the ring and started cricking her neck. Then 'She's Got Legs' which was Stacy Keibler's theme started playing and the crowd started cheering as well as well as some of the men in the crowd started whistling at her. She smiled at everyone and walked up on the apron and entered like she always did by squatting halfway and climbing over the ropes. Purity was hoping the match wouldn't hurt Stacy too much because she had been so nice towards her. Stacy sensed this and gave Purity a warm reassuring smile which made Purity feel a little better.

The bell rang and the two divas circled the ring and finally locked up. Purity threw Stacy towards the ropes and hip tossed her after she rebounded off the ropes. She picked up Stacy who then pushed her away and threw Purity towards the turnbuckles. Stacy ran towards Purity and clotheslined her. Purity staggered around as Stacy jumped on the ropes and dropkicked her. Purity's head hit the mat hard and she felt the pain surge through her head briefly. She got to her feet and grabbed Stacy's head and her 5-3 frame managed to pick up Stacy's 5-10 frame and suplex her. Stacy was having difficulty getting up from that so Purity took that chance and dropped a legdrop on her. Stacy's body jumped from the impact made. Purity made a cover while the ref counted one..two.. and as he was coming down on three Stacy kicked out. Purity started prepping the Mandible Claw as Stacy was getting up. Stacy didn't have time to block Stacy as Purity applied the Mandible Claw. Stacy was certainly surprised at this surge of pain, She felt herself growing weaker but refused to tap out to stop the pain. She finally managed to break the hold by tucking her long legs and forcing Purity off with all her strength. The crowd and especially Purity was surprised Stacy was able to break the hold after ten seconds. However that kick wore out Stacy and she was barely able to get up.

Purity then grabbed Stacy's arms and dropped her to the mat with her double armed DDT. It looked like Stacy was down for the count and Purity again covered her for the pin fall, but as the referee started counting Stacy got her shoulder up and stopped it. Stacy got up and suplexed Purity on the mat and grabbed her up and threw her towards the turnbuckles and Purity ducked but her legs gave and she dropped. She had seen the former Baltimore cheerleader drop an elbow on Purity. She felt like her torso was on fire from the recent blows to her ribs. Stacy picked up Purity off the mat and Purity tried to clothesline her but Stacy ducked and gave Purity her Spinning Kick across her face. Purity crumbled to the ground and though Stacy was a house of fire for a while she looked blown up. The blow across the face was too much and Purity couldn't get up. After the referee counted one,two,three it was over. Stacy had trouble getting up but managed to raise her fist in the air. She looked over at Purity who's head was hurting rather bad. She held out her hand to Purity who barely took it. Stacy smiled and hugged her friend and raised her hand up in the air. Although she lost the match Purity did gain something better. She got true respect from the 'Babe of the Year.' She had a friend for life. The crowd burst into cheers for both divas that night who put their bodies at risk for the love of the fans.


	7. Scuffle With the Women's Champion

Chapter 7 – Scuffle with the Women's Champion

Stacy and Purity were helping each other walk after their explosive match. They both couldn't stop laughing and carrying on. Stacy looked at her friend "How did you learn to wrestle like that, I never set foot in the ring with someone like you. That was your second match, but you must have had a great instructor who taught you really well, that move where you stuck your fingers in my mouth I could barely move." Purity smiled with pride, "Thank Mick Foley for that one, he's the one who taught me that move, as well as how to wrestle." Stacy's eyes widened "Wow, that's great, Foley is a great man, people always thought he was ugly and stupid for putting himself at risk all the time, but he was always really nice to me." Purity smiled, "He's not just my instructor, he's my mentor and one of my best friends since my parents died when I was twelve." Stacy looked sad, "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry." Purity smiled, "Let's go and get something to eat, I guess we have to find Randy too huh?"

As the two walked down the hallway there was a loud scream. "Trish leave me alone, please." Purity looked at Stacy whose face was grim at the mention of the name. They went to see what was wrong. Christy Hemme was down on the floor getting assaulted by the Women's champion Trish Stratus. " 'Leave me alone, leave me alone', you are so pathetic without big bad Lita watching your back aren't you. Just admit I'm better than you and maybe I'll lighten up on your regularly scheduled beatings, huh?" Trish stopped and saw the two divas standing there. "Well, well, it's my old tag partner come to stop my fun huh? Well you're just in time I'm going to keep on beating this miserable excuse for a diva and you two can sit there and watch the fun." Trish was about to bring her foot down when there was a hand on her shoulder. Trish saw Purity holding her shoulder with a frown on her face. Trish raised an eyebrow. "Well who might you be, and why do you wear that ridiculous looking mask." Purity stared into her eyes, "I want you to stop hurting her and leave her alone from now on." Trish burst out laughing, "And why oh why would I do that?" Purity's eyes were stone, "If you want to hurt someone, hurt me."

All three women gasped at what the masked diva declared. Stacy walked up to Purity and whispered, "Purity, Trish is the Women's champion, she's won it more times than any of us, she'll put you in a world of hurt if you're not careful." But Purity was not wavering. Trish snickered, "You have a lot of guts, shorty." Purity's ears burned at that name. But Trish wasn't finished "But that's not a good thing, you'd better watch your back around here, I don't mess around with anyone." Trish turned to leave but stopped to look at Stacy and shook her head smiling smugly and walked away laughing.

Christy was grateful for Purity coming to her aid and Stacy was more than impressed with the masked diva's bravery. But Purity was confused about the look Trish gave Stacy, what was up with that? Purity started walking away with Stacy about to go out on a night in the town with Randy Orton.


	8. Night Journey

Chapter 8 – Night Journey

That night at the fancy restaurant Stacy Keibler and Randy Orton were having a nice quiet dinner with Capella who had stopped being Purity for the moment and she was decked out in a black evening gown and without her mask she felt kind of insecure with her slightly scarred face. Stacy was wearing a white evening gown and Randy was wearing a black tuxedo. All three of them were discussing their life together and Capella had told them about her past and her times with Mick Foley and his family and when she decided she wanted to be a wrestler like him. Capella had noticed whenever she'd mention Foley's name Randy would narrow his eyes at her and roll them. Capella would have said something to him about his actions but didn't for Stacy's sake.

Randy told the women that he was going to the bar to have a drink. As he left Capella asked Stacy if she was going with him. Stacy shook her head, "One thing that bothers me about him is that he drinks like a fish and always stinks afterward." Capella chuckled at the image in her mind of Randy stumbling around drunk and starting trouble with people. Stacy told Capella she was going to the restroom for a little bit. As Stacy left Capella sat alone at the table twirling her red hair around and got up from the table to get a drink from the bar herself.

As Capella made her way to the bar she heard giggles from the front bar and she saw Randy talking to another blonde woman next to him. Capella looked in horror as the woman next to him was none other than Trish Stratus. Capella sat down at one of the little tables out of site and ordered a drink. As Capella was downing her drink her eyes never came off of the two at the bar, she was scowling and her eyes narrowed at them. Capella kept assuring herself that nothing was wrong, that Randy and Stacy cared for each other very much, however Capella was always a good judge of people and something wasn't right. Capella then got up and went back to where Stacy was, but what she didn't know was that Randy had seen her get up and walk away, his lips tightened into a grimace and told Trish he had to leave.

Capella returned to the table where Stacy was looking a little pale. Stacy smiled, "Where did you run off to?" She asked, Capella looked downcast, "I...I just needed to get some air I think I need to go home, sorry man." Stacy looked sad but nodded her head, "Okay we'll both see you next Monday then." Randy came back to the table and helped Stacy up. "Randy, Capella's going to leave; she's not feeling too well." Randy looked at her and said, "Sorry to hear that, hopefully you'll get better." Capella turned and left without a word.

As Randy dropped Stacy off to where she was staying, he turned and drove to the place where he was crashing for the night. He kept looking back hoping no one was following him because the place he was staying he didn't want anyone to find. However following him not too closely in her black car wearing her mask was Purity, Purity's hands were gripping the wheel and her teeth gritted in rage. Something was telling her to follow Randy to where he was staying because something was weird about tonight. Randy pulled up to a Motel 6 and got out of his car and waited for awhile. Purity pulled her car across the street and turned it off. She pulled out a pair of binoculars and kept her eyes on Randy. Suddenly another car pulled up and Randy hugged the woman from the bar, Trish Stratus, he kissed her on the cheek and led her inside. Purity dropped her binoculars and felt like she was going to puke. "Stacy's my friend, this can't be happening, there has to be an explanation…" Purity drove away feeling depressed about the recent turn of events.


	9. The Mad Poet

Chapter 9 – The Mad Poet

Monday Night, Wichita Kansas had seen the WWE's pay-per-view SummerSlam come around. This SummerSlam would have stars from WWE's other show Smackdown! So this would be Purity's first meeting with them. Purity was ready for her match fighting Muhammad Hassan and Khosrow Daivari. Last week they came out disrespecting Hardcore wrestling which was making a big comeback due to Purity's presence in the ring. The match was made after Purity herself came into the ring after the two loudmouths interrupted The Hurricane and Rosey's match against Tyson Tomko and Christian. The two Superheroes tried to convince the two Arabic whiners to please leave, but were saved from certain beatings by Purity herself. Because of her bravery, both The Hurricane and Rosey would assist her in the six man tag team match with the two Arabics and another competitor at SummerSlam.

Purity was humming to herself as she was going to the women's locker room looking for Stacy because she hadn't seen her all day. She was stopped in her tracks by someone who was laughing and she heard pencil scribbling. She turned and saw a large muscular blonde man sitting on the floor scribbling and chuckling to himself. Purity raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing down there?" she asked. The man stopped and stared at her with wide eyes. He was breathing hard as if he was intimidated by her, "Don't bother Heidenreich's poetry." He said and ducked his head down and continued scribbling furiously. Purity knelt down and picked up a sheet of paper with writing on it. Heidenreich let out a shriek as he saw Purity reading one of his poems and tried to rip it out of her hand. Purity raised a hand stopping him "Can I please read this, this is interesting." Heidenreich was confused as any, nobody ever wanted to read his poems because they just wanted to see him get hurt in the match he was in, whether it was Booker T, or The Undertaker it didn't matter.

After fifteen minutes of reading all of what Heidenreich wrote, Purity smiled at him. "You have a natural talent of writing poetry, I know a good writer when I see one, you should continue writing poetry no matter what people think, in fact you should compose a book of your poetry so people will understand you a little better." Heidenreich shook his head and gathered up his writings, "Heidenreich will continue writing, thank you for spending time to read." Heidenreich held out his hand for a handshake. Purity shook his hand and smiled. Heidenreich shook his head and scurried away. Purity chuckled and continued walking.

The Hurricane and Rosey were looking for Purity for a while, when they found her they looked worried. "Purity come on, our match with Hassan and Daivari is next, and you won't believe who they have with them." Purity asked who, Rosey said with a frown "Gene Snisky." Purity and the two Superheroes ran towards the ring looking worried about what could happen when you mix two whiny wrestlers with a complete mentalcase.


	10. The Brutal Match

Chapter 10 – The Brutal Match

As Muhammad Hassan and Khosrow Daivari entered the ring and announced their third man for the group was Gene Snisky the crowd roared its displeasure. Then all of a sudden The Hurricane and Rosey's music exploded and the two Superheroes walked down the aisle and greeted the fans and jumped into the ring pumping their arms. Then the light jazz followed by the rock riffs signaled the appearance of Purity and the crowd erupted into cheers. Purity wielded a steel chair as she was walking down the aisle and high fived a few fans in the crowd. She dropped the chair as she planned to use it later and jumped on the apron and cricked her neck. The match started out as Snisky and Rosey tied up. Rosey managed to knock Snisky down long enough to tag in to Hurricane and Hurricane climbed the turnbuckles and gave a cross body drop onto Snisky. Snisky tagged into the enraged Hassan who barreled into the ring like a house on fire. He forced Hurricane into the turnbuckles and knife edge chopped him repeatedly and turned him around and held on to him by the neck with one hand as he removed the cover on the top turnbuckle with the other and then proceeded to smash the superhero's head on the unprotected turnbuckle over and over again. The referee managed to stop Hassan eventually but the damage was done as the Hurricane's face wore a crimson mask of blood as well as his superhero mask. Purity's body was shaking at the suffering of Hurricane and stretched her hand out to the dazed hero with dark intentions for the Arabic wrestlers. Hurricane managed to tag into Purity before dropping onto the ring floor. Purity stepped into the ring and underneath her mask was white hot rage. Hassan pointed at the 5 foot 1 diva and laughed at her thinking she couldn't do any damage whatsoever. However as he turned away from her to look at the crowd Purity screamed and ran towards the surprised Hassan and pushed him into the turnbuckle and punched him over and over again and as he fell started to mudhole stomp him again and again and finally let up to give a 'bang, bang' to the crowd which erupted into cheers.

Hassan was shocked at the rage of the diva but in his mind he was enraged that a woman had managed to bring him to his knees. He was going to teach her respect the only way he could. He grabbed the diva by the head and spun her around and socked her in the head, he still had a hold to her head and punched hard and swiftly downward on her face THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD four times, she felt her nose break and her blood starting to pour. Hassan threw her into the turnbuckles and ran towards her intending to body slam her. She ducked out of the way causing him to hit the exposed turnbuckle and Purity grabbed his hair and slammed him down in the mat. She stopped for a second to feel and taste the blood running down the mask her mentor and friend gave her the day she made it out of college and OVW and five days before her first match in WWE. Remembering Foley's happy face as he gave her the mask and seeing it now covered in blood something inside of Purity snapped. She turned to Hassan and kicked him in the face once and picked him up and screamed for Rosey to throw the chair up to her. Rosey saw the fire in her eyes and chose to do what she said and threw the chair up. She caught the chair and released the dazed Hassan; before he could do anything she threw the chair at him and dropkicked him with the chair in his face. She picked up the dazed Arabic and set him up for the double arm DDT and came down with him on the chair. She then dragged Hassan to Daivari whose face by then was a mixture of wonderment and anger at Purity's actions.

Purity took Hassan's hand and quickly grabbed Daivari's hand and tagged him in. Purity kicked Hassan off the ring and grabbed the shocked Daivari and threw him to the ropes and as Daivari came back he was met with a dropkick to the face. Daivari was not an actual wrestler he was a manager so he tagged Snisky and yelled at him to mess up Purity in Arabic. Snisky who already found the two Arabic wrestlers annoying and loud tagged in the recovering Hassan and threw him in the ring instead. Hassan was met with a snapmare and dropkick as Purity jumped up the turnbuckle and sailed majestically in the air. She came down with a sickening thud on the ring as Hassan rolled out of the way and he crawled over to where Purity was laying. Then all of a sudden Purity clamped down the Mandible Claw, Hassan trashed around and felt his energy drop but managed to kick Purity in the midsection four times to release the hold. Purity dropped and Hassan stood over the fallen diva and grabbed her arms and motioned across her throat as if he were cutting it and started to apply the Camel Clutch a wrestling move made famous by another Arabic wrestler named Iron Sheik. Purity felt the pain coursing though her body and tried in vain to search for ring ropes in hopes for a rope break but Hassan had pulled her too far away. Purity felt her body go limp.

Suddenly Heidenreich, the Smackdown wrestler whose poetry Purity praised ran out to the ring. Apparently he was watching backstage and he too was filled with rage towards the Arabic wrestler for hurting someone he considered a friend. He was stopped by the now recovering Hurricane and Rosey, but they were thrown to the side. Heidenreich jumped into the ring and picked up Purity's steel chair and started to advance on Hassan who kept applying the Camel Clutch on Purity who chose to try and black out rather than tap out. The referee tried to tell Heidenreich to leave but instead was smacked in the face by the tall insane poet. The referee went down for the count and was getting ready to swing the chair to connect with Hassan's head. Hassan released Purity who dropped on the floor limply. Daivari slapped Snisky on the top of the head and told him in Arabic to get rid of the intruder, Snisky slowly walked towards Heidenreich who smiled evilly at him. The two unstable super heavyweights stood eye to eye and the crowd looked quietly at them wondering who was going to throw the first punch. Instead Snisky and Heidenreich turned to Hassan and Daivari and the two double clotheslined the two surprised Arabic wrestlers. Snisky tossed Daivari out of the ring and followed him to give him a proper beating. Heidenreich helped Purity stand up and patted her on the back as Hassan Irish whipped him away from Purity and as he was about to run towards the poet, he was tapped on the shoulder and met with another Mandible Claw. By this time Heidenreich joined the Daivari beat down already in progress with Snisky, Rosey and The Hurricane as the referee was regaining consciousness. The referee's eyes focused on Hassan going limp and the referee checked his arm. It fell three times and the bell rang in favor of the team of Purity, Hurricane, Rosey, Heidenreich, and Snisky. The crowd was on their feet cheering loud for all of them. Purity was lifted on the shoulders of Snisky and Heidenreich both pointing and pumping their arms and shouting for victory. Purity was dazed and out of it and passed out from blood loss from her broken nose. She was led to the infirmary by the Hurricane and the mad poet known as Heidenreich. Hassan and Daivari were yelling at each other blaming the other for losing the match. Yelling then turned to slapping and fighting that the security had to break up.

_I know it's been awhile since I've been heard from but I want to thank Kora Flair and others who took the time to read what's going on so far and thank you for the kind words. But now the story will start to pick up now in later chapters._


	11. Nightmare Comes True

Chapter 11 – Nightmare Comes True

The match that followed the bloodbath that Purity ensued was a Special Guest Referee match for the Women's title between Stacy Keibler and Trish Stratus. The weeks leading up to the match were odd ones as Stacy was trying to figure out the growing tension between Trish and her. Trish told Stacy that reason and more would be explained to her the only way possible and the match was to be refereed by none other than Randy Orton. Stacy saw the match Purity was in and wanted to see how she was doing but heard Orton's music played and watched her boyfriend enter wearing his referee shirt that she thought he looked cute in.

Stacy's music kicked in and immediately she was greeted by fans that cheered and whistled in her direction, she stood on the apron and entered the ring her traditional way that made guys howl she kissed Orton on the cheek and cracked her knuckles. Then Trish's music started and Trish strutted down the aisle carrying the belt she had won six times and was proud of it. After the belt was passed to Orton and he signaled for the bell things really picked up. Trish slapped Stacy who then suplexed the champ and proceeded to give Trish a simple leg lock which was oddly enough stopped by Randy who told her that Trish hurt her leg and she shouldn't aggravate it. Stacy released the hold though she never heard of Trish getting hurt before. The champ uncovered the turnbuckle and grabbed Stacy's hair and proceeded to throw her headfirst into the exposed turnbuckle, this was an illegal move but Orton simply told Trish to 'back up a little bit.'

Some time later Capella awoke to a throbbing headache and a bandaged up nose. "Hey are you feeling better?" She focused her eyes to see Lita and Christy who were sitting with Edge who Purity saved from a sneak attack beating by Kane and now was befriended by him. The first question asked by her was, "Where is Stacy?" Lita frowned and said that she was in a match with Trish that had Randy as the referee. At the sound of Orton's name Capella's blood froze, "She's gonna get screwed over in front of everyone!" Though her legs were wobbily and her nose broken, Purity managed to slip her mask back on and try to hightail it towards the ring before something bad happened.

Back in the ring the match was about even as Stacy was getting ready for a move taught to her by Purity where she would launch Trish from the top rope and catch her in a schoolboy pin. She managed to pull it off and was pinning the champ, but something wasn't right, Randy wasn't counting, he was standing there with a smug grin on his face. Stacy let go of Trish to yell at Randy for not counting, while Trish jumped up and started squatting. After a tongue lashing Randy motioned with his head and as Stacy turned was given a hard swift Chick Kick to the gut, followed by Randy's own finisher the RKO. Stacy went down and Trish covered Stacy and received a quick One, Two, Three count and the match was over.

Stacy throughout her years of training had endured gruesome pain, but nothing was even close to compare to the pain she felt then. Randy embraced Trish and they both hugged each other as Trish got her belt back. Then out of nowhere Purity dashed into the ring, she slid in as Randy and Trish climbed out. Purity knelt toward her fallen friend who still had the look of shock on her face. She helped her sit up as the Randy and Trish both smirking at those in the ring mocking Stacy´s pain. Then in front of all of the fans and the world, the two made out. Watching her boyfriend make out with another woman reminded her of what Test put her through and everything fell apart. She buried her head in Purity´s shoulder and started crying with all her heart. Purity patted her friend on the back but kept her eyes trained on the pretty boy and the village bicycle of a women´s champion with her thoughts turning ever darker towards them.


	12. The Legend Killer

Chapter 12 – The Legend Killer

Purity was enraged the next night on RAW. She searched everywhere for Randy, she had quite a bone to pick with him. She found him with Tyson Tomko who then left for a match with Shawn Michaels. As Randy turned to leave his arm was grabbed, he turned to face the 5-3 masked diva. Purity however wasn´t gonna fawn over him like the others in the past, she was wanting to verbally tear him apart. "Randy, I want a word with you, NOW!" she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the boiler room and shut the door. Though the light was dim Randy could see the rage in the diva shine. "What´s on your mind?" Orton said with his trademark smug grin. Purity wasn´t buying it though. "You know damn well what´s on my mind 'Legend Killer' Purity spit out with quotation fingers on the name. Randy´s smile vanished as his name was mocked. " What was going through your mind when you let Trish win that match? More importantly why did you hurt Stacy like that in front of that crowd? And finally what the hell is with this stupid ass name you call yourself? That name makes you seem like you are something, but you know what? You are a disgrace to the profession of wrestli-" Orton cut her off with a slap to the face. "Don´t you ever talk to me like that! I am a third generation wrestler and the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in history."

Purity wasn´t finished yet. "If I remember correctly you lost the belt to Triple H on your FIRST title defense. And instead of trying to get it back you instead go on this 'Legend Killer' spree and it started with you with your lame ass move the RKO taking out Moolah, Shawn Michaels, Jake Roberts he wasn't even wrestling you at the time so he doesn't even count." Purity paused for a moment "You also beat Mick Foley but only barely, if some of his moves connected you more than once after that tragic spill on those thumbtacks your Legend Killer spree would've almost ended that day. Instead of two weeks ago when your reputation almost ended durinf your arrest in the French graveyard, what were you doing there Randy?" Purity asked. Randy's face went pale. Purity sneered "Were you trying to dig up Andre The Giant for a little Legend v.s Legend Killer match?" Randy was getting more and more enraged so he slapped her again. Purity shook her head and sighed, "I wish you would stop slapping people, one day you will slap the wrong person and get your ass handed to you."

Orton then grabbed her head and slammed her face first onto the floor breaking her nose again. Randy chuckled, "You know you are absolutely right, next week I'm going to fight a Legend v.s. Legend Killer handicap match, and no matter the outcome that night I'm challenging Hunter for his belt, and thanks to Trish I know for a fact I'm going to win. Randy left her with those words as well as the pool of crimson flowing from her nose.


	13. Warning The Game

Chapter 13 – Warning the Game

That next week Orton was not received well, apparently his antics in the French Graveyard told by Purity were in fact quite right so as he came out he was booed unmercilessly. He grabbed the house mike and tried to address the crowd about his upcoming match with Triple H, but couldn't get a word out. Then Trish's music hit and she came down and embraced Orton and took her own mike and addressed the crowd. "Randy is the future of this company, and thanks to him I retained 'my' belt." Which she proceeded to lovingly stroke it. "But you know what they say 'turnabout's fair play' so I'm going to make sure Randy-boy here wins that belt from you Hunter." Trish yelled.

The sound of glass breaking and the crowd erupting in cheers indicated the arrival of Stone Cold Steve Austin who walked down the ring and entered the ring like he always did with the standing on all four turnbuckles and the Stone Cold Salute. He then grabbed the mike from Orton's hand. "Son, you have no idea who I am do you? I will take you down with ease, But not so much as this next guy coming out. Steve Austin took out a piece of paper with a name that he knew nothing of until he was in the ring with Orton he looked at the name, "Awww crap, Doink The Clown!" Austin twisted his face into a grimace as Doink made his way into the ring and was immediately RKOed by Orton and pinned and the crowd cheered as Austin delivered a Stunner to Orton and Doink and drank beer to celebrate after Trish and Randy left to prepare for his match with Triple H.

Stacy still in shambles was helping Purity towards where Triple H always worked out before a match. "Capella, are you sure you can still walk?" Stacy asked her friend. "I'm fine; though I don't really care about Hunter or Naitch I still need to warn them about Randy and Trish." Purity stumbled into the gym where Triple H was benching 300 pounds. "Hey Hunter I need to talk to you." Purity said. Triple H stopped and got up to see her standing there, he broke into a grin "Hey there little lady what can I do for you." Though Purity didn't like being called 'little' she shrugged it off. "Randy and Trish are planning something please watch yourself out there." Triple H just nodded his head "Randy's always trying to take this belt from me, and just because he's got some busty Canadian wench now doesn't mean a thing to me because I'm Triple H The Game." As he finished he took a swig of water and sprayed it into the air.

The sound of the toilet flushing and a loud "WOOOOO" indicated that Ric Flair was in the area as well. What's going on here champ?" Flair asked in his voice mixed with a lisp and perfect enuctiation. Helmsley just smiled and said "This young lady was just worried that Orton was going to win tonight." Flair laughed and turned to address Purity, "You got nothing to worry about this man here can win easily." And he patted Triple H on his chest. Purity raised an eyebrow and chose to say nothing about it. "Well sorry I bothered you two, good luck tonight." Purity walked out the gym and silently added "….Because you are gonna need it.


	14. In Time of Sorrow

Chapter 14 – In Time of Sorrow

Purity watched Triple H and Ric Flair march towards the ring triumphantly in the hopes of beating Randy Orton. Purity silently wished Triple H luck and stumbled towards the cafeteria. After getting a drink from the vending machine she saw Stacy with her head down on the table. Purity took off her mask and sat down next to Stacy and opened her drink. The sound of the drink opening made Stacy look up and Capella could see her eyes were red from crying. "Are you feeling any better Stacy?" Stacy wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and managed a weak smile. "It's just so hard to understand what's wrong with me. I always manage to fall for the wrong guys, just what is wrong with me?" Capella was shocked, "How can you say that? You've been voted 'Babe of the year for 2005' and a lot of guys respect and love you." Stacy shook her head, "It doesn't matter if I have skills, or if I have a lot of charisma in the ring, or if I'm the nighttime dream of millions of pimply college men around the world, I'm just always going to fall for the wrong man again and again. Test was one of them, but at least he never slammed me down in the ring and left me for that Canadian wench."

The cogs in Capella's head were turning, "Stacy, that night after Randy dropped you off, I followed him to an undisclosed hotel and I saw him take Trish in there." Stacy looked at her friend with wide eyes that were welling up with tears. "What! Why didn't you tell me Capella?" Capella looked down "I…I couldn't. I didn't want to believe it myself." she said to her. Stacy looked down and brought her fist to the table. "Dammit, why the hell does this always happen? Why Randy, I gave him all the love in the world, and he throws it away, FOR NOTHING!" Stacy screamed and hit the table again and collapsed onto the table crying again. Capella embraced her friend in a tight hug which Stacy returned. Capella whispered in her ear, "No matter what happens to me or this company, I will make them both suffer for this, I promise." They hugged on it.

Suddenly Edge ran into the room out of breath startling the two women. "Edge what happened out there?" Capella asked. Edge looked at them with a stony look. "Triple H's 10th reign as World Heavyweight Champion is over and from the looks of things; his career might be as well." Capella sprinted to the ring with them to see if his words were true.


	15. Neo Evolution

Chapter 15 – Neo Evolution

Ric Flair had a heavy heart as he walked the aisle to speak to the fans the next night on RAW. He spoke to the fans his voice almost gravelly. "What you people saw the other night was a travesty, Randy Orton and his wench of a Women's Champion took out my best friend and nearly killed him as you can see on this monitor." The video screen lit up with highlights of Flair getting ejected from ringside early on and Trish grabbing Triple H's hair and Randy connecting with his RKO finisher onto the chair Hunter intended to use on Randy. Unfortunately for the Game, he landed wrong on his arm and it cost him the title he loved so much. However after the match was over Trish and Orton pointed steel chairs at Hunter's leg that he broke years before and drove them down and broke his leg once again. The video ended with Orton smiling wickedly down at the screaming man below him.

Flair looked at the fans with moisture in his eyes. "The doctors told me he may not wrestle ever again because of his injuries, I know you fans don't like Triple H for what he's done all throughout the years but you do agree with me that what Randy did was going too far." Some fans cheered the Nature Boy while some didn't know what to think. "So I'm calling out our new champion and I'm going to show him why I'm the 16 time champion and I'm putting the future of Evolution on the line, so come out here you two and show me what ya got, WOOOOOO!"

Orton's music hit and Randy walked out with the 10 lbs of gold around his waist mockingly clapping after Flair's little speech. "I gotta hand it to you Ric, you don't ever want to quit even after there's no way you can win. I won the match far and square, I'm this company's champion and your days are finished Naitch, no more stylin', no more profilin', no more Nature Boy." Orton dashed into the ring and Flair put up his fists ready to fight. Randy smiled and pointed behind Flair. He turned to see Trish wearing a referee shirt. She smiled and kicked Flair right in the groin. Naitch being hunkered down was easy prey for the RKO which connected right away. Orton covered him and Trish made the fast three count marking the end of Evolution once and for all.

Randy casually dropped the World title down on Flair's face and busted him open. Orton continued punching Flair in the face until he wore himself out. Trish and Randy threw Flair over the ropes and proceeded to speak to the shocked fans.

"Let this mark the beginning of a new Era in the WWE, this is the time for a new kind of Evolution, Neo Evolution and I am the future of this company and I will rule it with an iron fist."


	16. Ambushed

Chapter 16 – Ambushed

That familiar jazz music played and the masked Diva Purity made her way onto the ring accompanied by Edge and Lita both carrying weapons. Orton raised an eyebrow and pointed at the intruders making themselves known. The three wrestlers entered the ring and walked up to the two champions. Randy chuckled "So the first people to congratulate me have arrived." Purity extended a hand for a handshake, Orton looked shocked after all this woman mocked him a while back but didn't let it bother him as he welcomed the gesture. Suddenly the 5-1 diva spit the biggest wad of saliva right into the champion's eye, Orton reeled for a second and was met with a hard slap to the face. "I'm not here to congratulate you, fraud, I'm here to let you know that I am going to make your life miserable."

Orton was enraged at the show of disrespect but tried to reason with the seemingly insane woman. "Why me? I want to know why you choose to hate me so much after my many accomplishments." Purity proceeded to spill her guts. "I have been watching you since you first came here and all I've seen you do is talk big about yourself, how you kill legends, how exactly do you kill one huh?" before Orton could answer Purity held up her hand " Don't answer that, you betrayed someone who loved you for some reason only to snuggle up with that train wreck hussy Trish!" Trish gritted her teeth at the Diva and interrupted the ranting diva, "You are just jealous because someone of your caliber can never manage to touch our level. I am a six time Women's Champion and he is the youngest World champion in history." Purity rolled her eyes " And that gives you the right to say you two are going to take over the company, not while there is life in this body because unlike you two I have real friends, and I am declaring war on you two starting right now."

Edge and Lita raised their weapons menacingly towards the two champions and Purity signaled them to attack. But nothing happened, Purity turned to meet a chair swung right at her face. Edge and Lita had turned on Purity. Lita pulled some handcuffs out of her tights and threw them at Trish and helped them drag the groggy diva over to the ring ropes and handcuffed her. Edge pulled the mask off of Purity to show the world the woman behind it. He sniffed the mask and tossed it aside after making a face. Lita placed brass knuckles on her hand and struck Capella, the woman known as Purity in the face again and again. Edge started to telegraph his signature Spear move and struck the helpless woman in the gullet. Trish and Randy both grabbed chairs and proceeded to strike Capella in the head. They went crazy quite a bit and struck her 18 times full force in the head. Capella's world was fading to red as Orton smugly smiled at his prey. "Nobody will ever help you in this world, you are all alone…………"


	17. Nevermore

Chapter 17 – Nevermore

The World Champion Randy Orton posed over the bloody fallen Diva Purity. The newest members of Neo-Evolution smiled wickedly over their recent betrayal of their so-called friend. Orton picked up the microphone again and addressed the shocked crowd. "Let this be a warning to you chump-stains back in the locker room area as well as the rest of the wrestling world who continue to doubt me. I am the future of this business and you will get used to it because I will not go away."

Stage music started to play interrupting the champion and some people in the crowd started to cheer. The music sounded like birds cawing interloping with guitar riffs and a long haired man walked down the ring. The man was wearing a leather jacket over a large skull on his black shirt. The man posed by stretching his arms to the side looking like a bird was none other than former ECW heavyweight champion Raven. Orton looked shocked as well as everyone else in the ring at the intruder as Raven had left WWE in 2003 but returned as abruptly as he left. Raven looked like he was pulling something from behind his pants but still kept it from view.

Randy yelled at the approaching Raven "Hey jackass, you have no business interrupting me during my hour, but if you want to join this short freak down here come on in, there's plenty of RKO's for you as well. Raven said nothing but kept his eyes on Orton as he slid into the ring. He went up to Orton and stared him down; unseemingly known to Orton was Edge telegraphing Raven for one of his spears. Yet when Edge started to run Raven swung around and caught edge in the face with the steel pipe he held in his hand. Randy outstretched his hands to connect the RKO on Raven, but Raven turned quickly, stuck Orton's head in his armpit and slammed him down to the mat with an Evenflow DDT.

Neo-Evolution fled the ring but Orton angrily stared at Raven silently vowing revenge for this outrage. Raven knelt down and took the unconscious Purity's head in his hands. There was a dent in her forehead deep enough to put a finger inside. Blood was still leaking from the gash, Raven placed his hand next to her neck feeling for a pulse, there was a faint one, Raven felt himself actually fuming over this senseless violence toward this newcomer to the wrestling world. He looked up and saw his fellow ECW alumnus Steven Richards and his lady friend former women's champion Victoria coming down the ramp with worry on their faces.

Victoria noticed keys on the mat floor; Lita must have dropped them as they fled. She picked them up and handed them to Raven who undid the handcuffs on the ring ropes. As he did Purity collapsed on the floor in a heap. Victoria and Richards got between Purity and helped her to her feet and out of the ring. As the two wrestlers took the diva to the EMTs backstage the fans looked at the solemn wrestler in the ring looking at the mask on the floor. He picked it up and noticed the blood on his hands. No one will ever know what went on in his head as he looked at the ramp where the champion Randy Orton left that night.


	18. King of the Ring 1998

Chapter 18 – King of the Ring 1998

Hello everyone this is Vortus. This is another flashback chapter where Purity decides that her future will be with professional wrestling.

Capella was very excited about the pay per view that she was invited to by Mick Foley. The trip up to where the event was taking place was going to cost her just about every penny she had, but hopefully she thought would be well worth it. She was sitting not too far off where Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler were busy commentating the match. She looked up to see the ominous Hell in a Cell was looming and chills ran up and down her young body at the thought of what Mick was getting himself into.

Then she heard the beautiful music of Mankind start to play and Mankind emerged wielding a steel chair. Capella stood up and cheered her lungs out for her hero as he walked the aisle. He was about to walk inside the Cell but stopped to look at the roof, he threw his chair up and began to climb up much to everyone's astonishment. Lawler and Ross were talking about how Mankind might not feel pain or if he does that he enjoyed it. As Mankind stood atop the Cell waiting for his opponent a fear went through Capella that Mick was going to get hurt because he was about to face the Undertaker, another one of Capella's favorites in WWE. This was going to be a brutal match no doubt about it.

Then the arena went black and a loud GONG signaled the arrival of the Phenom. The crowd popped up out of their seats and cheered the Deadman slowly walking down the arena and looking up at Mankind. He took off his coat and crawled up the Cell after his prey. Mankind was there to meet him with a barrage of punches and a smack from the steel chair. Undertaker caught him and proceeded to punch him in the face. All of sudden the crowd lit up as Undertaker caught Mick while he was stunned and threw him from all the way down to the arena floor and Mankind crashed onto the Spanish announcer's table in a messy heap.

Capella's heart jumped to her throat and without even thinking straight bolted for the security railing to see if he was okay. The image of him falling still burned on the inside of her eyes as she pushed through the crowd that gathered where Mick had fallen. When she got there Mick was surrounded by Terry Funk, a legend in the business, Sergeant Slaughter, former WWE champion and Vince McMahon the chairman of WWE along with several referees and EMTs. Mick was still alive much to Capella's relief but was seriously hurt. He was being loaded onto a stretcher as the Undertaker watched still perched atop the Cell. The Cell was being lowered as the match looked to be over and 'Taker was climbing down, but as the stretcher was going through the aisle it fell and a scream left Capella's lips as it seemed that one of the EMT's slipped. However Mick was on his feet and shoved past the referees and climbed back up the Cell with Undertaker on his heels.

Capella was frozen with shock at what she was witnessing. A man who fell 14 feet or it seemed and was going back for more. Unfortunately Mick was grabbed by Undertaker around the throat and choke slammed through the top and the chair he carried fell with him and hit him in the face as he landed in the ring below. Tears started welling in her eyes as he landed hard and didn't look like he was moving again. Terry Funk and the referees surrounded Mick again and the Undertaker dropped down to finish the job. Terry stepped up to fight 'Taker but was met with a choke slam. He cleared out the referees and they shut and locked the Cell behind them.

Capella was leaning on the security railing watching Mick slowly fight back from the onslaught that Undertaker was dishing out. Mick managed to pull of his double - armed DDT and slide out the ring. He came bag with an oversized bag and dumped out thousands of shiny objects, upon squinting her eyes she realized that Mick was dumping out thumbtacks on the ring. She watched with amazement as Mick fought to piledrive the Undertaker onto the thumbtacks but he was back-dropped onto them himself. After a Tombstone Piledriver, the match was over.

As Mick and the other wrestlers left the ring Capella was rooted to the ground as several visions went through her head. She wanted to feel the way she did again and again, but even more so she wanted other people to feel that way as well. By coming to this event, she filled that void in her soul that existed after her parents died. She wanted to become a wrestler no matter what happened to her. She wanted to do this with her life. In the days afterwards she continued to visit with Mick and his family and she told him of what she wanted to do. He agreed to train her but not just he would do it, he was going to need some help from many others to teach her the secret to control that passion within.


	19. Awake!

Chapter 19 – Awake!

There were many visions going through Capella's mind and there was pain, and she could feel sadness all over her. When she opened her eyes slowly the first thing she noticed was that she couldn't move. Her head was throbbing and she could hear machines all around her. "Oh my goodness she's awake!" she heard a voice. Three people were in the room with her. She looked around and forced herself to talk. "Where am I?" Steven Richards whose eyes were red from what looked like grief. "You're in the hospital, you've been here for four weeks." He spoke more hoarsely than normal. Victoria nodded her head, "You sustained a serious head injury with those full force chair shots, you were bleeding profusely in the ring. You took more chair shots to the head that night than Mick Foley did when he lost his first WWE title to The Rock. 19 in total."

Capella's eyes widened "19 chair shots! How in the world did I survive that?" Steven said "You almost didn't, you nearly bled to death, Victoria and I managed to get you to the EMT's just in time. I never thought I'd say this but thank goodness for Raven." Capella smiled "Raven's back? And he helped somebody, that's news to me." Victoria nodded "We are going to need all the help we can to stop Neo-Evolution before they hurt anybody else. They already enlisted Carlito from SmackDown to beat Shelton Benjamin for the Intercontinental Championship, and Edge already upset Regal and Taijiri for the World Tag titles with his new partner." The third person sitting with them was Bubba Ray Dudley one half of the 18 time Tag Team champions the Dudley Boyz. "Capella, Edge convinced the Hurricane to turn against Rosey and join Neo-Evolution as Gregory Helms and he and Edge are the Champions now." Capella was shocked at the recent turn of events, Neo-Evolution now hold all the gold, just what exactly is going on in RAW?"

Steven started telling Capella about how Randy Orton started up a Legend Killer invitational for his amusement. Carlito has his interview segment to lure out a legend and Randy comes out and offers them a shot at the gold around his waist. Much like the Angle Invitational on SmackDown, if they can last longer than three minutes with him they get the title, but if they get hit with the RKO even once during the match it's all over Orton automatically wins. Capella clenched her teeth in anger at all the legends suffering at the hands of Orton. Capella spoke in a voice the surprised even her. "We are going to stop Orton right as I'm getting out of here, I want to go now but I aggravated my injuries at our last scuffle so I'm out for one month. But trust me I will make him suffer even if he puts me right back here again. I'll come right back for more." Bubba, Steven and Victoria were amazed at this Diva's bravery. But as their visit time came to an end, they all swore to keep him busy while she healed up.

That night while Capella slept a figure crept into her room and laid an envelope as well as a box right next to her. The figure sat next to her for a little while but then left. The envelope next to her bed had a drawing of a raven on it.


	20. Unleash The Animal

Chapter 20 - Unleash the Animal

RAW opened up with the World Heavyweight champion Randy Orton riding down the arena on a motorcycle with the members of Neo-Evolution walking down alongside him. Each member was carrying gold around their waists. Trish Stratus held the Women's Championship, Edge and Gregory Helms were holding the World Tag Team Championships, and the newcomer from Smackdown, Carlito a second generation Caribbean wrestler held the Intercontinental Championship. Together this group was slowly taking over RAW.

Randy got off his motorcycle and addressed the crowd which was showering him with boos and jeers. "I have come out tonight with my crew to show all of you another Invitational match courtesy of me 'The Legend Killer' Randy Orton." He stopped for a second to pose for the crowd. "I would like to introduce a man who was part of this company in the 60's and 70's, he was a vicious, ill tempered wrestler who like a lot of villains in that time, became loved and revered because of all of YOU! So without further ado, let me introduce to you...GEORGE 'THE ANIMAL' STEELE"

George Steele came down the aisle, a man just covered with body hair confused as anyone who got a call from Randy out of the blue. He came to the ring and stuck his trademark green tongue at the crowd who cheered for the man. Randy chuckled at the buffoon that was standing before him but decided to talk to him seriously. "I'm very pleased to meet you George." He stuck his hand out for a handshake but jerked it back to run it through his hair. "Now George I called you out here because I want to give you a chance to win something you never got to win in your whole career. A world title. You understand that if I hit you just once with my RKO finisher you will lose right?" Steele gave no verbal answer but shook his head. Randy grinned evilly "Alright then." Suddenly Randy popped up and RKO'd George Steele and the legendary George Steele was added to the list of Legends 'killed' by Randy Orton.

Randy celebrated his victory with his crew then grew very serious. "Another thing I want to address, Unforgiven is coming up in a few weeks and I want to face someone in a special invitational match, one with no time limit. Where if he pins me this title will go to him. However if he gets RKO'd once he will lose, just like a normal invitational. But I want to face someone very special to all of you and the WWE. I want to face the Legend of Legends, I want to kill the greatest legend of all, and I know he is watching tonight." He stared a hole right through the camera right next to him. His voice shrunk to almost a low growl. "I want to face you Hulk Hogan. Next week I want an answer to my challenge from you directly, and I will get it, even if I have to storm onto your crappy reality show to get it." Randy threw down the microphone and left the ring and got onto his motorcycle and left the crowd buzzing with anticipation. Will they get to see Hulk Hogan back in the ring one more time?


	21. Hogan Knows Best

Chapter 21 – Hogan Knows Best

The next morning at Hulk Hogan's house in Florida, there was a knock on the front door. The knocking awoke Hogan who fell asleep after watching RAW on T.V. The middle aged wrestler was still half asleep, grumbling to himself as he answered the door. Standing at the doorway was a young man in his 20's carrying a large gold belt on his shoulder. He took off his glasses and smiled at the older wrestler.

Hogan's eyes widened, "Well if it isn't Randy Orton, how ya doin' brother." Hogan reached out to shake Randy's hand which he did. "I've flown all the way out here to ask you a question Hogan." Orton said matter-of-factly. Hogan shut the front door and sat down on the front steps and invited Randy to sit down. "Sure brother, shoot." Hogan said. "I want to know if you accept my challenge to face me at Vengence." Randy never took his eyes off the Hulkster for a second.

Hulk Hogan shrugged his shoulders "Let me tell you something brother, I had my last match with Vince McMahon at Wrestlemania back in 2003. Since then I've kind of enjoyed my time with my family, just taking it easy. I don't think I really need to come back right now if you follow me." Randy frowned in his disappointment, "So you refuse to accept my challenge?" Hogan shook his head. "Don't misunderstand me, dude I've seen you wrestle and I'd love to see how I'd stack up to you, but I think it's best for me to stay here and care for my family. But don't worry, if I have a really good reason to come back I will face you anytime I promise you that." Randy nodded and shook his hand again, "Well it was worth a shot I guess, sorry to take up your time, I'll see you around Hogan." As Randy was leaving the corner of his eye caught a figure in the windows of Hogan's house and he smiled wickedly as a plan started to form in his mind. He was going to make Hogan face him one way or another.


End file.
